


Culture Shock

by DaisyChainz



Series: Culture Shock [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Slice of Life, Star Wars modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Hux is a big city transplant on the side of a mountain. He meets persistent country boy Ben but is afraid to encourage his advances.





	Culture Shock

**Author's Note:**

> Hux talks about a friend that was a victim of a hate crime. There is nothing graphic and while he may be uncomfortable he is never in any danger.

Hux guided his little Corolla up the mountain backroad, carefully driving from one side to the other to avoid getting his tires stuck in the deep ruts. He felt his eyeballs shake as he drove over where water had created a washboard; there was no avoiding those spots. After what seemed like forever the thick forest opened up, and he was along the ridgeline of the mountain. 

He pulled his car into a turn-around and put it in park. Stepping out onto the hard packed dirt he took a moment to enjoy the view. 

Down below he could see part of River Bluff Resort, his new employer. Some of the newer condos were in sight, and he could just make out where the ski slopes were by the snow machines and tall lights for night skiing. 

Hux leaned on his car and let the breeze ruffle his hair. He had almost given up using product in it, as the wind was always moving on the mountain. He was also beginning to understand why the long-brimmed ball caps were so popular amongst the local men. They kept your hair and the sun off your face. He had been sun-burned enough times over the Summer he was just about ready to "go native" and start wearing one.

If he looked all the way down the mountain he could make out the little community of Peggy's Pinch. The main road, route 276, snaked it's way through, running all the way from one end of Grant county to the other. Hux lived in employee housing on the mountain, but it was quite a way down the side of the mountain and he had no hope of seeing it from where he was standing. Mostly he could just see trees.

Hux was watching a large raven riding the thermals when he was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of a truck engine, and the crunching of tires much larger than his own. He turned his head to watch an older four-door truck coming up the road towards him. It moved cautiously but not as slowly as Hux had been required to. No chance of that monster getting lost in a pothole. 

It was jacked up, as the locals put it, but not to the ridiculous height some of the trucks were. Seeing the long-legged driver step easily out made it more practical than showy. 

Hux pushed off his car and walked around to greet him. "Good morning Ben." He held out his hand and it was taken by a large warm hand and shaken. Hux always imagined Ben held on a little longer than necessary. Ben also held his eyes with his own dark ones. "Morning Hux." His Southern accent made it /mornin' Huux/. Hux always felt a little thrill down his spine whenever Ben said his name in that deep, rich voice of his. Hux tamped that down and released his hand. 

"Thank you for meeting me up here. We got most of the consultants results back, I just wanted you to walk the new site with me to make certain you don't see any glaring issues."

Ben nodded, his loose hair fluttering around his face. He had let it get a little longer than when they had first met, and he had added a neat goatee. Hux thought it was very flattering on him, but kept that to himself. "All righty, you got the survey?" Ben watched Hux retrieve it from his car and they set out down the mountainside. 

Ben was the foreman for the most recent condo projects. He headed the work on the ones that would be completed over the Winter, and he would be in charge of the new ones as well. This was Hux's first project as an architect for the resort and he admitted to Ben that having a foreman with experience, as well as experience building on this particular mountain, made him more confident of success. 

Ben grinned and wiped his hand over his face. "Yeah, I guess building on a city street has fewer complications?"

Hux paused to catch his breath, they were heading back up the steep mountain to their vehicles. It was overgrown and there was no path and they had to scramble over parts. "It has it's own complications. But definitely fewer rocks and snakes." They had been warned off by a rattlesnake on the way down, so had been certain to go back a different direction. 

Ben laughed out, a ringing sound that echoed around them. "You did exactly what that little lady told you to do. You didn't tread on her." He looked up the mountain and continued on. Hux stayed behind him and stepped where he stepped, being careful not to slip. If he had a good view of Ben's ass in the process that was completely accidental. He did try not to stare too much. 

When they reached the top they were a little below where they had parked. Ben led them back out into the road and they enjoyed the easier walk, as well as the beautiful views. Ben gestured out towards it. "I'm assuming these will be the high dollar condos that Phasma will be selling?" He never pronounced the g in his -ing words. 

Hux nodded. "Yes, these will be geared toward partial or year-round residents."

Ben pulled his truck keys out of his pocket as their vehicles came into view. "Yeah, the ones we're working on now overlook the bunny slope. They're rentals. I don't think anyone's gonna pay high dollar for that particular view. Not sexy enough." He winked at Hux and left him standing beside his car. "Why don't you let me follow you down the mountain? I don't want you to get stranded by yourself if your car gets stuck."

Hux put the survey in and slammed the trunk. "No need. I'll just slow you down. I've been up and down this road all Summer with no trouble."

Ben hesitated. "You sure? I don't mind."

Hux smiled. "Absolutely certain. If it was freezing cold maybe. Worst case I'll have to walk back."

Ben shrugged. "You say so." He paused with his hand on the door handle. "When did you want to meet again?" 

Hux had a glorious moment where he imagined himself saying "meet me for dinner" but knew that was out of the question--for more reason than one. "We have a meeting with Mr Snoke in a few days. I suppose I'll see you then."

Ben gave him a casual salute and got in his truck. Hux watched him turn it around and start back down the mountain. He returned Ben's wave and climbed into his car.

The fact that Ben was, quite literally, tall dark and handsome was not ideal. He had to work with the man, sometimes fairly closely. The fact that he was probably straight was beyond the point, as they were co-workers. And Hux had to be careful. The last thing he needed was for his sexuality to get out. He had been warned about working in "the sticks", and that attitudes towards gay men were the opposite of progressive. In fact, he had been standing in line at the grocery when he had been treated to a conversation about "the queers".

He turned his car around and started the long slow trip back to the main part of the resort. 

*** **

Hux wasn't one to go out, so the limited night life between the resort and the sleepy community below didn't bother him much. He did sometimes go over to Hemmings to do his grocery shopping. The resort only had over-priced convenience stores and the little grocery store in Peggy's Pinch had six short aisles and two registers--which you always had to find someone working in one of the aisles to come check you out on. Hemmings wasn't incredibly cosmopolitan, although it did have buildings more than two stories tall. And more going on in the last two months than the opening of a new dollar store, or the arrival of a red-headed stranger with a "funny" accent.

So Saturday found Hux on the interstate heading one county over to Hemmings and a grocery store he recognized the name of. 

Hux had a list on his phone, and he was leaning on his shopping cart checking it when he heard his name. He looked up and saw Ben walking towards him, grinning. "Fancy meeting you here." He stopped at the end of Hux's cart, placing a large hand over the rim. 

"Just stocking up for the week." Hux's mind blanked of anything seemingly intelligent to say. Ben nodded. "Yeah, I head here to get groceries too. Seems like everytime I go to Peggy's or over the mountain to Allanston I run into my folks." He paused and fiddled with the metal under his fingers. "I love them, but I really don't need a weekly lecture about the contents of my grocery buggy."

Hux smiled but felt painfully unable to contribute to that particular conversation. Ben finally sighed and smiled. "Well, I won't hold you up. Just wanted to say hi. See you next week," he released the cart and gave a little wave as he walked away. 

Hux opened his mouth but said nothing as Ben walked off. But he stood watching him go. He blinked as Ben reached the end of the aisle, then stopped and turned around. He locked eyes with Hux, whose heart froze at having been caught looking. 

Ben smiled slowly, then disappeared. 

*** **

Sometimes Ben would join Hux and Phasma for their lunch meetings. Phasma preferred to meet at the more upscale restaurant in the lodge, over the brewery that was the more popular lunch choice.

"I hope you don't mind, Ben." She said as they were seated. "I like being able to actually hear at my meetings." She gestured around them at the nearly empty restaurant. 

Ben laughed. "No danger of that at the brewery." /brew-ree/. "A lot of my guys like going there for lunches. Especially on Fridays. Get a little taste of their weekend." /Git/.

Ben often got a burger and fries, but didn't seem to have a problem with the cheese being more exotic than American, or that the fries were sweet potato. Hux had been a little surprised at how easily Ben had fit in with the cloth napkins and extra forks. He hoped that didn't make him a snob. But he did find the contrast between the white linen tablecloths and Ben's heavy workboots and jeans enticing. 

Hux always paid closer attention at these meetings, because it seemed that was when he heard the biggest shift in Ben's language. When he came in from working with his men for the morning there was 'don't never' and 'ain't'. By the time lunch arrived he was a lot closer to the Queen's English, but still with a healthy Southern accent.

Finally Hux broke down and asked. "Please don't take this the wrong way. Why is it sometimes you speak so much more properly than others?" Ben wiped his mouth (with his napkin) and raised an eyebrow. "What, are you implying I don't always speak like this?" In the flattest, least Southern way possible. Phasma laughed out loud.

Hux blushed but he laughed at Ben's voice. "Seriously, you're very flexible. Linguistically." He bit his lip and Ben actually blushed. He stared at Hux until Phasma cleared her throat. "Oh. Well. Grandma didn't have an issue with being backwoods, but she said we didn't have to talk like it. Apparently my Mamma agreed. She thought I would stand out like a sore thumb outside the county if I always sounded like a hick." He shrugged. "She was right. It was handy that I could blend in at college. But," he grinned, "my Daddy taught me how to talk backwoods. It kept me from getting beat up at elementary school."

Phasma leaned forward, "where did you go to school?" Ben gestured out the giant windows looking off the mountain. "I just did two years at the state college over in Hemmings. I've worked on the mountain every Summer since I was 16. That last Summer Mr. Snoke offered me a full time job. It pays my bills and the student loans I took out. Seemed like the more practical choice than the can't-decide-my-major degree I was working on at the time." /Cain't/ 

Phasma raised her glass. "To paying off student loans." Hux and Ben joined her. 

His set his class down. "What about your truck?" Ben quirked a brow at him. "What about it?"

"Does it pay for your truck too?"

Ben laughed. "Heck no. I paid $1500 cash money for that thing, plus another $500 for the older one I took the bed off of." He paused. "Course, then I had to put out the dough for all the supplies, plus quite a bit of my time to fix it up."

Phasma leaned her chin on her hand. "Did your father help you?" Ben nodded. "Some. He's more an engine guy than I am. I'm more into doing the body work."

A light went off in Hux's head. "Of course! The Solo of Solo's garage--he's your father?"

Ben grinned. "We really need to get you off this mountain more." He gestured to both his lunch companions. "Ya'll should come down for dinner one evening. We could go for a pizza, or you could come up the holler for some real food." It had taken Hux almost his whole first month on the mountain to figure out what a holler was. 

Phasma smiled. "I have found the local cuisine a bit rich. But you definitely should Hux." She elbowed him in the arm. "It would be good for you to sample the local offerings." She winked as Hux glared at her. He turned back to Ben with a sheepish grin. "Perhaps."

*** **

Their push-and-pull continued in the same manner for the rest of the Summer and into the Fall. Hux couldn't help but respond when it seemed Kylo was flirting with him, and of course Phasma was egging them on. But Hux never let Kylo get a foothold, or comfortable enough he would get a yes to risk asking him out. Whenever Kylo would get too familiar Hux would pull away. If Kylo was put off by his behavior he never showed it. Hux still wasn't even 100% certain Ben was gay.

The mountaintop condos were in somewhat early building stages. The idea was to get them under roof before the weather turned too nasty, and the men could work in relative shelter doing the slower finishing work. 

However, the days were still pleasant enough that Hux had his windows down in the Corolla as he headed down to Peggy's Pinch. He was going to run by the grocery store to pick up some chicken to marinade for the next night's dinner. He had seen there was a sale and figured he would take advantage before his next big trip into Hemmings.

He was mostly paying attention, and luckily had both hands on the steering wheel when he came around a curve and there was a deer standing in the middle of the road. 

"Holy Hell!" He managed as he twisted the steering wheel and tried to avoid the large-bodied animal. For a heart-stopping moment it seemed like he was going to go over the bank. He twisted again, trying to aim to run along the upcoming guard rail. Not quite quick enough he came to a bone-jarring stop, his little car caught on the end of the steel beams.

Still gripping the steering wheel hard, Hux let out his breath in a whoosh. Then he quickly turned his head to see if the deer had gotten away. There was no sign of it. He took a shaky deep breath and unpeeled his hands from the wheel. 

Slowly, Hux opened his car door and tried to climb out. His legs were too shaky for the first attempt, but after he sat quietly for a moment he managed to stand up. 

He looked behind the car and could see the black skid marks his tires had left. Then he walked around the car, one hand steadying himself, to see how bad the front end damage was. 

He had run the bumper into the guard rail about a foot to the right of his front license plate. The bumper had folded under and was encroaching on the passengers side wheel well. He couldn't tell without taking a closer look, but he didn't think the tire was damaged. It wasn't blown at any rate. However, the tire itself was suspended as the bank fell away from the road at that spot. Hux wondered if his lone front tire on the road would be enough to pull the whole car back or not.

He did a quick check for other damage and, finding none, got back in the driver's seat. He had a moment of confusion as he realized the key was still in the "on" position, and the car was still in gear. It must have stalled on impact. 

He put the car back in park, turned off the ignition and turned the key back on. The little car started, idling as it normally did. That had to be a good sign. Carefully, Hux put the car into reverse and took his foot off the brake. Nothing exciting happened, for which he was glad. Then, Hux slowly put his foot on the accelerator and pressed experimentally. 

He could feel the driver's side tire catching, and he assumed the passenger side tire was turning in air. He hoped it would catch the edge of the bank enough to propel him back onto the road on four tires. When that didn't happen he stopped, more afraid of damaging the tire against the rocks and concrete that made up the edge of the bank it was over. 

He got back out of the car and pulled his phone out. Most likely he wasn't going to have service; there were huge chunks of route 276 that still had no cell coverage. And unfortunately, it seemed he was in one. 

He was just trying to decide which way was the shortest walk to a gas station or house or store when a rumbling sound caught his attention. Sure enough, coming around the deer-concealing curve was a familiar heavy duty truck. 

Hux gave a self-conscious wave as Ben pulled off the road behind him. He climbed out and gave Hux a close once-over as he walked over. "Hey there, you ok?" Hux nodded and waved to his car. "Just shaken up. Better off than my vehicle at the moment."

Ben gave him one more critical gaze and, apparently deciding he wasn't dying, turned his attention to the car. "Deer?" He crouched down and peered into the wheel well, then wiggled the bumper. 

"Yes, in the road as I came around that curve."

Ben stood up and walked around the car to stand in front of it. He crossed his arms over his broad chest. His shirt pulled tightly over his shoulders. Hux found that to be a welcome diversion. 

"Well, there's nothing leaking so hopefully you didn't bust anything. Once we get all four tires on the ground we can go check it out for sure." His legs feeling sturdier, Hux joined Ben in front of the car. "I hope you have service, because I already tried to make a call."

Ben unfolded his arms and looked at Hux. "Who we trying to call?" /tryna cawl/. Hux gestured at his car. "Your father, of course. Doesn't he have a tow truck?" He watched incredulously as Ben walked away, throwing over his shoulder, "no need, got a chain in my truck."

So Hux stood and watched Ben hook his car to Ben's with a giant chain he just happened to have in the box on the back of his truck. It was very difficult for Hux to not look at Ben's ass as he crawled partway under each vehicle to attach the chain. Ben waved off several vehicles that slowed as they passed. One older man stopped his own beat-up truck in the road and leaned out his window. "You fellas need a hand?" Ben brushed off his pants as he stood up. "Naw, we're good. Thanks though." He waved and continued down the road. 

As he finished Ben explained "it looks like your bumper is clear of your tire, so it's drivable." Then Ben directed Hux to get back in his car. "I'm gonna back up until the slack is out of the chain. When I signal I want you to start backing up slowly. Hopefully with me pulling you'll get enough traction to get back on the road." He gestured back the way they came. "My place is just a little ways back up the road. I have a garage and we can get a closer look at the damage." Before he got in his truck he smiled. "Just keep the gas steady, and as soon as you feel it catch let off. I don't think you can hurt my truck, but my bumper wouldn't do yours any favors." /yurs/

Not knowing what else to do Hux turned and did as he was told. Sure enough, Ben pulled his car back enough for him to back up out of the ditch. He got back out and watched Ben (Ben, not his ass) unhook the chain and put it away. "Let me get turned around and you can follow me back." Hux caught his arm before he could go. "Thank you, I really appreciate this." Ben looked at his hand. "No problem. C'mon."

'Just a little ways back up the road' turned out to be almost five miles. Hux watched the big truck turn onto a road leading up into the mountain, a holler as Ben had called it. It was almost a mile before Ben turned again, this time onto a dirt and gravel drive. They bumped along that for several minutes before Hux could finally see a clearing ahead. 

Ben's place consisted of a single-wide trailer, a large outbuilding that Hux assumed was the garage, and half a dozen vehicles lined up on one side of the clearing. The trailer also sported a front porch that was almost as big as the home itself, and had two hanging porch swings. One on either end.

Ben parked his truck in front of the house and got out. He approached Hux's window and pointed to the garage. "Let me get the doors open and you can go ahead and pull on in."

Once Ben had everything set up and he had the hood up, Hux walked to the door and looked around. "Do you have a roommate?" He wanted to ask 'girlfriend' but didn't dare. "Huh?" Came the muffled reply. Ben peered around the raised hood. Hux gestured into the car. "All these vehicles. Who do they belong to?" Ben gave an embarrassed laugh and disappeared again. "Uh, nope. It's just me here. And they're all mine." He reappeared, wiping his hands on a grimy cloth. He joined Hux in the doorway and pointed into the yard. "That little car I use to run to town. With two tanks that truck can really guzzle up some gas. The rest I bought for parts. Now, come and take a look."

Hux found himself peering into the engine of his car. He had never even had the hood, as Ben called it, up on it. Ben pointed out various things, sometimes reaching in and pulling at parts. As far as Hux could see everything looked fine. It wasn't spewing liquids or smoke at least. 

Finally Ben turned their attention to the bumper. It was pushed in and cracked where he had struck the guard rail, and one side was hanging loose from the body of the car. That certainly explained the vibration Hux felt driving back down the road. "Dad's gonna have to find you a new one. But until then I can patch you up ok to drive it." Ben went to one of his tall red drawers and pulled out a roll of silver tape. He grinned and shook it at Hux who said "hold on, you're not going to . . . Isn't that duct tape?"

"Not in a garage" laughed Ben. "Here it's 200 mph tape." He laughed harder at Hux's expression. "They use it at speedways to patch up racecars. If it can hold together a racecar going those speeds I'll bet it can hold you together for a few days." He looked at Hux for a moment like he was thinking of using the tape for something other than cars or ductwork. Then he got to work and Hux was left with reddened cheeks. 

It took about twenty minutes, but then Ben was putting his pocket knife and tape away. "That should do it," he was still chuckling at Hux's expression as he viewed his patched-up little car. He put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "This makes you a real local! And it's just temporary. It could be worse." He motioned into the yard. "You could have to borrow one of my junkers to drive." Hux considered his options and decided Ben was right. He sighed. "I really don't mean to be ungrateful. I do appreciate all your help. I would have been stuck, on the side of the road and then without a car if you hadn't come along." Ben squeezed his shoulder, then pulled away. "I'm starving, and dinner should be just about ready by now. C'mon, have a bite to eat before you limp home."

Hux followed him through the yard, waiting on the large front porch as Ben unlocked the door and let them in. The first thing Hux noticed as he walked in was the smell. It was a rich, meaty smell, but not one he could place. His stomach reminded him he had only had a sandwich before heading down the mountain. "That smells divine. What is it?"

Ben turned right into the kitchen area. There were two crockpots bubbling on the counter. He lifted the lid on one and poked at it with a long handled spoon. "This one is pole beans with fat back." Curious, Hux leaned over the counter separating the living room and kitchen. "Those look like green beans." He didn't comment on what 'fat back' appeared to be. "Yup. They grow on a vine and you tie them up on a pole or trellis. Pole beans. Now this one," he opened the other crockpot and there was a large chunk of meat simmering inside. He looked up at Hux. "Now, don't freak out. This one is bear. One of Dad's customers always brings him some. This is the last roast so hopefully we'll all have a good hunting season." He replaced the lid and turned to the cupboard. "So, are you feeling brave?"

"I enjoy some dishes from back home that you would find odd. So I suppose I am feeling brave." Ben shot a smile over his shoulder and pulled two plates out. "I'll make some gravy and I've got some cold cornbread to go with it. Nothing fancy." He motioned towards the fridge as he got to work. "See what I got to drink in there."

Hux pulled out a couple of beers from one of the local breweries. He opened them both and set one next to the stove where Ben was fixing the gravy. He took a swig. "Thanks." Hux motioned with his own beer. "It was the least I could do." He took a swallow and asked "where is it that you hunt?" Ben motioned toward the back wall with his spoon. "Above the trailer. This property backs up to River Bluff land. I have permission to hunt." He stirred his steaming pan. "Too many deer are destructive, as you well know." He grinned at Hux, who shrugged. Ben continued, "plus the herds get too big and starvation and disease become an issue. It's beautiful up there. You should come up and see it some time."

Hux frowned. "I don't mind eating meat, but I don't think I could actually kill anything." Ben turned back the eye on the stove. "You don't have to. I've got a nice blind that's good to sit in, sometimes the animals come right up to you. Think about it." Hux made a non-committal sound.

Soon enough they were settled at the tiny table squeezed into the corner of the kitchen. Hux honestly complimented the cooking, it really was delicious. The meat didn't taste like anything else he had ever had. "But I can see why Phasma said the local food is rich."

Ben sopped the gravy up with his bread. "Yeah, she told me she ate more cholesterol the first two years she lived here than her entire life before." Hux laughed, "that does sound like her. However, she is a much healthier eater than I ever was." He paused, then added "my father cooked rather more like you."

Ben chewed thoughtfully for a moment. "You don't ever talk about your family." Hux laid his fork over his empty plate. "Because there really isn't much to say. At least let me clean the dishes for you."

Ben took the hint. "I'm not going to turn down help with cleaning up. I've got plenty of leftovers, take a plate home for tomorrow."

Ben's idea of a 'plate' turned out to be two empty plastic butter containers that he filled with meat and green beans. Hux glanced over at them when he reached the stop sign back at the main road. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. He had just made a run to the store. Who knew it would lead to a duct taped car, bear meat for tomorrow's lunch, and an even clearer picture of the kind of man Ben Solo was?

*** **

Hux wasn't exactly sure how it happened, although he was certain Ben and Phasma were colluding against him. Hux did find himself on the mountain above Ben's trailer, sitting in a little shed that Ben called his "blind".

Ben opened his thermos and poured coffee into Hux's mug that he had instructed him to grab off the kitchen counter before they left the trailer. Hux had felt a little silly trekking up the mountainside carrying an empty mug, but he was grateful for the warmth now as he wrapped his hands around it. It was a warm day for November, but it was still chilly, and even more so inside the blind. It had been closed against the elements until Ben had lifted the window covering and propped it open.

They were sitting in fairly comfortable sling chairs and had a nice view into the forest and down the mountain. Ben grabbed another mug off a shelf and poured himself coffee as well. 

"So now we just sit and wait?" Hux settled back into his chair and Ben hummed. "Yup. On a warm day like today I would probably be in my tree stand. But that might be a little bit of a squeeze for two guys our size." Hux kept his eyes outside the blind, feeling Ben's eyes on him. Ben sat back and stretched his legs as far as they could go in the small space. "Nine times out of ten" /outta/ "hunting is just an excuse to get some fresh air and a little exercise. Sometimes even when I have a shot I don't take it. Just depends on whether I'm feeling up to all the work involved in dressing, dragging, hanging and butchering."

Hux looked over. "Not today I guess? Since you didn't even bring a gun?" Ben smiled. "Nope. Figured you would rather just see the outsides of any animals that might be around today."

Hux looked outside quickly as he heard a rustling of leaves. Ben didn't even look. "Squirrel." Sure enough, a moment later a gray squirrel came into view. He dug around in the leaves for a moment, then looked around and hopped out of sight. Hux sat back. "What is the likelihood of seeing anything bigger than a squirrel today?"

Ben shrugged. "I've seen bear, deer, skunks, turkeys, possum, even a bobcat once. But I've also had plenty of days where Mr. Squirrel didn't even come around. Like I said, it's mostly just to get out of the house. Meat is just a perk."

Hux looked slightly alarmed. "Bobcat?" Ben chuckled. "I would be more worried about a Mamma bear. Bobcats and mountain lions are few and far between, and tend to mind their own business." Hux coughed, "mountain lions?" Ben nodded casually. "Yeah, mountain lions, cougars, whatever you wanna call them. They're around but probably not this close to so many people. I've never seen one but plenty have." Hux wasn't sure if that made him feel better.

"Besides," continued Ben, "worst comes to worst I can take you a little further up the mountain and we can see how my 'seng patch is doing. Too dry and cold for mushrooms, though."

They sat quietly for a while. The squirrel came back, they could hear ravens flying overhead. There was some more rustling, but it was obviously something even smaller than the squirrel. "Probably a mouse," confirmed Ben. A bluejay landed in the tree above them and fussed at the squirrel. He chattered back a few times but didn't interrupt his busy activities. 

They chatted idly for a bit. Ben told Hux a little about his neighbors. "Guy below me is almost never there. His girlfriend lives all the way over the other side of Grant county, and he works in Hemmings. He rents, so he's not exactly getting his money's worth. I keep expecting him to be gone one day when I come through. Above is Mr. Johnson, he's about 85 and his daughter comes from Allanston once a week to check on him. He's in better shape than her, truthfully, but she still drives and he doesn't. When there's weather I'll take the 4-wheeler up and check on him. He reminds me a little of Grandaddy before he died. He says he can say and do whatever the hell he wants, and he's old enough to get away with it."

Hux laughed. "Isn't that Phasma right now?"

Ben joined him. "It's ya'lls accents, you can get away with murder when you sound exotic."

Hux huffed. "Not where I come from." He resisted winking at Ben. 

They were quiet again for a bit, then Ben broke the silence. "So, I feel like whenever we're together I'm the one doing all the talking." Hux sat back in his chair and eyed Ben a little suspiciously. "Got anything you wanna share?"

"Were you wanting anything in particular?"

"Nope, just seemed rude to always be hogging the conversation."

Hux thought for a moment about the most innocuous information he could share. Hanging out with a co-worker was one thing, but he couldn't let things get too personal. Not with Ben. "Well, perhaps you could help me out a little."

Ben sat up in his chair. "Oh yeah? What with?"

"Employee housing is fine, and quite practical. But it would be nice to have something a little less like a cardboard box to live in."

Ben grinned. "Not so sure the guy living in a cardboard box is the one to be asking about finding someplace nice."

"It's not so much the accommodations as the neighbors, I suppose. I'm hardly the only bachelor living up there--anyone with a significant other lives elsewhere. It can get a bit loud, and not just on the weekends."

"Ah, so you're looking for some space." Hux sighed. "I'm not really sure what I want. I like the apartment because there's no maintenance. I'm not keeping up a garden, or fixing things if they break. But I wouldn't mind a little space from my neighbors. Also, I don't want to get too far from work. I was barely able to get in during the last storm as it was."

Ben sat thoughtfully for a moment. "That is a tall order. But there are some house rentals along the road below the entrance to the resort. That wouldn't be much further, although most do have yards. I have a cousin who does real estate. I think she knows about rentals too. I'll give you her number."

"Thank you, Ben. That really would help. I may not make a change, but I would like it to be because I chose not to, and not because I didn't know my options."

Ben shifted in his chair, leaning over the arm towards Hux. "Who knows, maybe the guy below me really will move out. We could be neighbors." Hux blinked as Ben's eyes took in his features. "I could give you a ride. You know, to work."

Hux's mouth opened but nothing came out. He seemed caught by Ben's dark eyes. Then, suddenly he sat back and whispered "ya hear that?" Still not releasing Hux from his gaze. 

Hux blinked again and Ben finally looked away, out the open window. "Look."

Hux finally turned his head and a tiny brown deer was standing a few feet away, head and ears up, alert. Hux thought for a moment they had been spotted, but eventually the deer lowered his head and started nibbling his way across the ground. 

Hux watched him for a while, realizing he was grinning like an idiot. He had never been so close to a wild animal; he didn't count the deer in the road, he had barely gotten a look at that one. 

After a while he saw Ben lean over and pick something up off the ground. He learned towards Hux again and whispered, "watch his tail." Then he tossed a rock out the window to land a few feet away in the leaves. 

Instantly the deer jumped, white tail flashing up like a flag, and he ran off out of sight. They could hear him rustling through the leaves for quite a while. Hux leaned out the window to try and get a last look at him. "What was that?"

"That's how they signal danger. Why they're called white tail deer."

"Huh." Hux say back down and realized Ben was looking at him with those eyes again. "Well uh, I guess the show is over. Shall we head back?"

*** **

As they made their way back down the mountain from the blind Hux looked over at Ben. He planted his big booted feet securely on the leaf litter, the thermos dangling from his fingers. 

"If you had your gun, would you have shot that little deer?"

Ben looked up at him quickly. "Jesus Hux. He still had spots like, what? Two hours ago? No, I wouldn't." He stepped carefully over a small fallen tree. "Besides, my freezer's pretty full right now; I had a good bow season. If I did find something the right size to shoot I would send it to the processors so they could butcher it for the food pantry."

Hux raised an eyebrow. "They have a program like that here?"

Ben nodded as he circled around a tree. "We may be a bunch of back-woods hill billies, but we do take care of people around here."

Hux sucked in a breath. "I didn't mean . . ."

Ben interrupted him with a laugh. "It's ok, we really are. Grandma Padme was famous for her biscuits. Pretty sure some of her neighbors cried poor half the time just so they could get some." He paused as his feet started sliding on the damp loose ground. After a couple of feet his descent slowed and he continued. "Uncle Luke had a friend that would smuggle biscuits and fried chicken legs home in his coat pockets."

Hux had to laugh out loud at the picture that put in his head. Ben braced himself on a tree and steadied Hux's arm as he used some large roots as a step-down, then jumped down after. "She also made sure there was always an extra bed in the house. Grandma would shelter any woman trying to get away from a man that beat her. She and my Granddaddy were good together when I was little, but it hadn't always been like that."

Hux looked at Ben. He was a big man, broad chested, large hands, muscular frame. But he was never anything but gentle when he had touched Hux. He thought maybe he understood a little more about that now. He glanced up and realized Ben had caught him admiring him. He smiled as Hux blushed and continued down the mountain to where he could see the roof of Ben's trailer. 

*** **

Two days later Ben joined Hux and Phasma for lunch. From the outside the mountaintop condos looked almost complete, but the insides were were empty and unfinished. Phasma had some last minute recommendations based on feedback she had gotten from past clients, and from research she had done herself. 

Eventually the conversation had wandered to the facilities that Hux had included in his plans. Phasma was asking about what amenities the gym was going to include, and she remarked about a few things she liked about her own gym. 

"I'm fairly certain the employees have a gym, near the apartments maybe?" Hux added. "I spent so much time walking all over the mountain this year I never felt like I needed to find it." He sighed. "I suppose now that Winter is almost here I really should look into it."

Phasma looked at Ben and said, perhaps a little loudly, "you obviously work out. What do you do?"

"I just have a weight set at home, and a treadmill. A few mornings a week I lift and run." He pushed his plate away and waved at the waitress. "I try not to go overboard. Dated a gym rat in college. It didn't last long, he made his priorities pretty clear. Let's just say he gave the gym a lot more attention than he gave me."

Hux gave an alarmed look at Phasma, but she just smiled triumphantly.

*** **

They were standing in the parking lot. It was freezing cold and had been dark for quite a while. Even in the dim light Hux was feeling particularly vulnerable, this close to Ben, out in the open. Another time he might have reacted differently, but . . . When Ben took a step into his space he flinched and took half a step back. 

They both froze. Hux opened his mouth but couldn't force any air out. His mind went completely blank.

Ben bit his lip, then nodded and stepped back. "Ok." He said softly. Hux looked at him desperately, but Ben didn't meet his eye right away. "I believe I've made my feelings plain. And I am a patient man, Hux." He looked up and Hux panicked at the look in his eye. Resigned, quiet. "But it gets to the point where I can't be chasing someone that don't want to be caught."

Hux's hand twitched but didn't reach for him as he took another step back. "Take a little time and decide what it is you want. If I'm part of it well, I guess just let me know. Otherwise, I'll see you at work." He turned stiffly and started across the lot to his truck. There was a brief, bright, painful flare of hope in Hux's chest when he stopped suddenly. But he only spoke over his shoulder, "Don't take too long." He didn't stop again. 

Hux stood leaning against his car for a long time after Ben drove off. For a brief second he had felt relief. This was going to be awkward enough at work, and they hadn't even actually gone out. Imagine if they had been together and then broken up, they wouldn't have been able to function. One of them would have had to leave. This was better, probably just a few days of awkwardness. 

Then the realization that Ben had just walked out on him hit. Hux covered his mouth, his breath coming too fast. He blinked away tears. Ben, who had filled his mind and his days for weeks now. Ben who was gentle, and sweet and strong, and made him laugh. Ben with his big ears and his crooked grin. Ben, who would be pressing against him right now, warming his skin, kissing his lips. If only he had said something. If only he had reached for him. If only he hadn't been afraid. 

Hux's tears felt hot on his skin. He fumbled for his keys, his hands shaking so badly he dropped them twice and had to lean over the lock to see well enough to get the key in. He barely thought to close the door and was completely numb by the time he drove home. 

*** **

He had another lunch meeting with Phasma the next day. They sat for a few minutes before she looked around. "Is Ben joining us?"

Hux shook his head and took a sip of water, trying to look unaffected. "Not today." Phasma gave him an appraising look. "Ah."

Hux refused to take the bait. "We have other things we can discuss. He doesn't absolutely have to be here. Shall we get started?" He opened his notebook and continued to ignore Phasma's pointed looks. 

"Hux."

He waited as long as he could before meeting her eyes. "Yes?" If she had looked soft or pitying he would have lost it right then. Instead she looked interested. Maybe a little concerned, but curious. 

"What happened?"

Hux swallowed and tried to sound normal, but his voice was odd even to his own ears. "Nothing really. He told me I needed to decide what I wanted."

"And what did you decide?"

Hux fiddled with the metal ring on his notebook. "I haven't." He glanced at Phasma. She had a wrinkle between her eyebrows and was definitely leaning more towards concerned. "What do you mean? Hux, you are very clearly head over heels for him. And even I can't find fault. What are you waiting for?"

Hux shook his head. "While I was still at school I had a friend that was beaten coming out of one of the bars we frequented." He gave Phasma a look and she nodded. It would have been a gay bar. "He was attacked by a group of students. They were drunk and felt their masculinity was being affronted because they were standing too close to another man that might find them attractive."

Phasma let out a quiet "oh" and sat back in her chair. "Was he all right?" Hux shrugged. "Eventually. I spent a lot of time with him in the hospital. One of the things they broke was his jaw." He looked around. "When I talked about coming here people warned me about this sort of small, old, backwards community." He sighed. "I know it's a lot of stereotypes, and the truth is people here have been more open-minded than I was expecting. But I still hear things."

Phasma sighed. "Look Hux. I've been here for almost 7 years. You're right, things have changed even in that time . . . but. However, everyone here knows Ben, they know his family." She gave him a pointed look. "They know his uncle. You might get glared at by some old blue-hairs, but no one is coming for you with a pitchfork."

Hux smiled. "I know. I can't help but be jumpy. And there is also the matter of us working together. And . . ."

Phasma cut him off. "All good topics. That you should be discussing with Ben. Go talk to him, Hux."

*** **

Phasma shooed Hux out before he could even have lunch. He wandered out to the parking lot and stood next to his car for a few minutes, his mind going around and around. Finally, he shoved his keys back in his pocket and headed over the hill to the ski slopes. Ben's team was still doing finishing work at the foot of the beginner's slope, so it was a fairly easy walk down. 

He followed the sounds of power tools and hammers, finding a cluster of workmen in one room. "Is Ben here?" He asked the room in general at the first lull, trying not to feel conspicuous by reminding himself this wasn't the first time he had asked the workmen that question. 

A kid wearing a tshirt emblazoned with 'Black Knights' looked up. "I think he's out at his truck. Last I saw of him, anyway." He waved a hand as Hux thanked him and went back to work. 

Hux made his way out the other side of the building on shaky legs. He half hoped Ben wasn't there, but was anxious that he wouldn't be.

Sure enough, Ben was standing with his back to Hux, plans spread out over the bed of his truck and open tailgate. Hux stopped for a moment to steel himself, then took quick steps forward. 

"Ben", he spoke quietly and stopped a few feet away. Ben's shoulders tensed, then he straightened and turned around. His expression was guarded, completely unreadable. "Hux."

Hux took one more step forward. "Do you have a minute? To talk."

Ben glanced over Hux's shoulder, then looked at him closely. "Yeah." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Is this work? Or personal?"

Hux swallowed. "Personal." Ben didn't respond so he continued. "First, I wanted to apologize for my behavior. Even though I can explain it I shouldn't . . . What I mean . . . Well." He shook his head and blurted out "you've been a perfect gentleman and you deserved better. I let my own fears, my feelings . . ."

Ben threw out a hand and stepped forward, interrupting him. "Wait. Just stop." Hux's panic that he was about to be dismissed must have shown on his face because Ben backpedaled. "I mean, let's go somewhere more private for this. Get in the truck." Hux followed his eyes to the nearby lodge and a few workmen near the new condos. He climbed into the passenger side of the truck as Ben collected his papers and stowed them in the back seat. He slammed the door and and started it up, shifting smoothly through the gears as he took them out onto the resort's main road. "Let's just go up the mountain a little. That should be quiet enough."

Hux sat tensely as Ben took them up a dirt road. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ben look over at him. "Sorry. What exactly were you afraid of?"

Hux licked his lips, any focus he had was blown. "Um, I thought my general safety." He risked a glance at Ben. He was frowning, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Hux sighed. "I'm used to being out. I'm not used to having to sneak around and keep it a secret. It makes me nervous, like there's a reason to be afraid." He explained to Ben about the conversation he had overheard, and about his friend at school.

He looked at Ben again. He looked livid. His knuckles were white on the steering wheel and his lips were tightened into a thin line. "Ben?"

Ben stopped the truck. "Jesus Christ, Hux. What . . . What the hell." He took a deep breath then turned to Hux. "Sorry. I'm sorry about your friend and I'm sorry you had to go through that." He sighed and dropped his hands in his lap, the truck still idling around them. "Look, my Uncle and I are both out. It's the sort of thing the whole county knows and nobody talks about. I can't promise some old biddy won't cluck her tongue at you and, honestly, if alcohol is involved someone could get a bloody nose. But we've never had anything like that. And I wouldn't let anything like that happen." Hux met his eyes when he looked up at him; he found himself trapped in that intense stare for a moment.

Finally he shook it off and managed half a smile. "Are you my knight in shining armor?" Ben huffed a laugh. "Yeah. I think you can take care of yourself, anyway." He turned off the ignition, leaving them in the middle of the dirt road. "But there was more?"

Hux bit his lip. "I think I may have blown that a little out of proportion, especially as I never overheard anything here that might actually lead to violence. I . . . may have been using it to mask, other fears." He turned in his seat, facing Ben. His waved a hand between them. "This thing. These feelings. Between us." He stopped, unsure how to continue. Ben smiled at him, all reserves gone. "Yeah, it's pretty intense." Hux shook his head. "Aren't you scared?" 

"Of course, but it's the good kind of fear. That rush you get when you're about to make a big jump, but you know something good could be waiting for you." He sat quietly for a moment, then reached tentatively towards Hux's hand on the seat. He stopped a few inches away and Hux knew what he was waiting for. Hux slid his hand over and they they slipped their fingers together. 

Ben leaned forward and said quietly "the only thing I was really afraid of was you turning me down." Hux closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry. And then I did." He felt Ben's fingers lifting his chin and his voice soft in his ears. "Did you? Are you turning me down?" Hux shook his head hard and opened his eyes. "No, no I'm not." Ben looked at him closely. "I knew you were afraid--you looked terrified last night. You just needed time." He quirked a smile. "And maybe a little push."

Hux felt a laugh bubble up but it came out as a soft sob. Ben moved his hand to the back of his neck and pressed their foreheads together. He made a gentle shushing sound. Then suddenly he was pulling away. Hux protested but he opened the truck door and climbed out. "Stay there." Hux wiped his face as he tracked Ben coming around to his side of the truck. He opened the door and Hux slid to the edge of the seat, facing him but not climbing out. 

"C'mere." Ben motioned him closer as he stepped between Hux's legs. Hux responded by slipping his arms around Ben's neck. Ben settled his hands on Hux's hips and whispered "are you afraid now?"

Hux shook his head. "No. I'm ready to jump." And he kissed Ben's smile.

**Author's Note:**

> As Kylo, Ben would definitely be OOC. Kylo is a blunt instrument. Ben is quiet and patient, and perhaps slightly manipulative. But both are persistent and willing to go after what they want.  
> But as he is Ben and had the benefits of having Padme, and a reformed Anakin, in his life I think he could definitely end up here.


End file.
